1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to applicators for fluids, such as perfumes, lotions and antiperspirant and deodorant compositions. More particularly, the invention relates to roll-on applicators providing larger surfaces of application as compared to conventional ball roll-ons.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art devices include ball roll-on dispensers. Ball roll-ons are well known in the cosmetics art for dispensing fluids such as deodorants, lotions, perfumes and the like. However, such devices provide only a point of contact with the surface to which the cosmetic is applied.
Furthermore, ball roll-ons are sometimes hindered in their rotation due to the manner in which the ball is retained in place at the top of the container.
Conventional roll-on packages are often sealed by driving the ball downward against the neck area of the container when the cap is applied. This tends to seal the volume below the neck of the container but can allow the product remaining on top of the ball, above the seal, to dry out between uses. This leads to difficulty of application in subsequent use.